Naruto: The Second Coming of the One True Shredder
by windstorm16
Summary: They thought the nightmare was over and the Demon Shredder was gone, but in the end, they were wrong. After thousands of years of traveling the world as a spirit, searching for a host while slowly regaining his strength, Oroku Saki finally found what he was looking for, in the form of one Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with another story! This one being another Story Challenge from The Sith'ari with becoming, well, the title says it all. I will say after this I am going to update my current stories before doing anything new. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

"You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki shouted at Naruto

"No, don't!" Said Iruka glaring at his friend turned enemy

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, that's why everyone hated him, why he was glared at, he was the Kyuubi. Naruto suddenly gasped his eyes flashing green then red before returning to their blue color a he glared at Mizuki.

"Shut up you bastard, you're just trying to get in my head!" Shouted Naruto, shocking Mizuki having hoped the revelation would shock Naruto enough for him to kill him

"Like it matters, you're going to die here Kyuubi Brat!" Mizuki said grabbing one of the Fuma Shuriken strapped to his back before throwing it at Naruto

"Naruto get down!" Iruka shouted prepared to jump in front of the Shuriken when something shocking happened

Rather than trying to dodge the Shuriken Naruto held out his hand and caught it!

Grunting Naruto was pushed back by the force of the throw while the Shuriken edge cut into hand, looking up at the shocked expression on Mizuki's face Naruto smirked.

"Here I think you dropped this." Said Naruto spinning around throwing the Shuriken back at Mizuki faster than before

Snapping out his shock at the Demon Brat's display of skill, Mizuki prepared to jump out when he felt a kick impact his back.

"Surprise!" Another Naruto said, shocking both Iruka and Mizuki further

'That's not an illusion, that's a really clone.' Thought Iruka in amazement

The clones kick had knocked Mizuki down from his perch straight into the Shurikens path.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Mizuki screamed in pain as the Shuriken cut deeply into his chest

"I guess I over did it huh Hehehe." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

"Naruto." Said Iruka in amusement and irritation

Just then four Anbu jumped out of the shadows, with two grabbing the injured Mizuki and jumping off.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Chunin Umino the Hokage would like to speak with you both." Said the Cat masked Anbu

"Of course, Neko-san." Iruka said wincing as he pulled the kunai out that Mizuki had thrown

Before Naruto and Iruka could go the Bird masked Anbu put a hand on Naruto's shoulder getting the boys attention.

"Wha?" Naruto in confusion, while the Anbu looked at him expectantly

"The Scroll of Seals." Said the Anbu

Naruto blinked looking at his back, now remembering the giant scroll strapped there.

"Right, I forgot." Naruto said in embarrassment unstrapping the scroll and handing it the Anbu

"Right then follow me." Said Neko

*Later-Hokage's Office*

In the Hokage's Office were Naruto and Iruka after being taken there, sitting across from them was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, and someone Naruto considers a surrogate grandfather, though that might change depending on how this conversation goes.

The Hokage looked sadly at Naruto, not wanting the young boy to find out about his burden in such a way.

"Naruto I'm sure you have quest-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked cutting the Hokage off

"Naruto, show the Hokage respect!" Chastised Iruka, though was immediately silenced when Naruto glared at him

"It's alright Iruka." Sarutobi said turning Naruto's attention back to him

"Well?" Said Naruto

"Naruto try to understand I didn't tell as I was hoping to give you a normal childhood-" Sarutobi began, Naruto scoffing

"Lot of good that did, I was still hated by everyone and I didn't even know. Do you know how that feels to have everyone glaring at you, whispering insults behind your back, to have your existence cursed and never knowing why!" Naruto said getting louder until he was shouting, while Hiruzen lowered his head in shame

"Do you know I've been attacked on birthdays?" Said Naruto, to Iruka's shock and the Hokage's shame

He knew about the mobs that attack Naruto, he's tried to have them arrested but have always been overruled by the Council who said they were "doing Konoha a service by showing the demon his place". It always shamed Hiruzen that he's been reduced to little more than a figurehead rather than an actual leader.

"Or how about that I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was six?" Naruto continued

"Did you ever even intend to tell me that the Kyuubi was sealed in me?" Questioned Naruto

"Yes, I had every intention of telling you when you made Chunin or when I felt you were old enough." Hiruzen answered

"Chunin? Is that supposed to be funny, how could I become a Chunin when I couldn't even become a Genin, all because I couldn't perform the single most useless jutsu ever created!" Shouted Naruto

"And old enough, when exactly would that have been, when I turned twenty and you were likely dead, leaving me still an ignorant idiot." Naruto demanded

"Naruto that's enough! While yes you had a right to know, and in event of my death I would have left instructions for my successor to tell you when they felt you were ready." Said Sarutobi sternly, though Naruto didn't back down

"And how would you know they wouldn't be like everyone else and hate me." Naruto retorted

"Naruto, I can only ask you to trust me." Said Sarutobi

"Trust you? I've trusted you for thirteen years, thirteen years of me asking you, begging you why I was hated, and you lied to my face every time. How do I know you haven't been keeping other things from me either?!" Naruto said

Hiruzen winced as he had been keeping things from Naruto, namely the identity of the boy's parents and that he had a godfather.

Just then an Anbu appeared beside the Hokage whispering something in his ear causing the Hokage's eyes to widen before he sighed sadly.

"Is something the matter Hokage-sama?" Asked Iruka

"it appears that Mizuki has died of the wounds dealt to him." Sarutobi said, much to Iruka's shock

Glancing at his student, The Hokage and Chunin saw Naruto's eyes were wide open and he now looked very pale, his previous bravado gone in learning that Mizuki was dead.

"H-he's de-dead, I ki-killed him." Stuttered Naruto feeling his hands shaking

Hiruzen sighed sadly, knowing it was never easy for the first kill though he supposed it's better than making it out in the field where you're likely to freeze up leaving yourself open for an enemy. Though his sadness turned into concern when Naruto's face went completely blank.

"If we're done may I be excused?" Naruto asked emotionlessly, increasing the Hokage's worry

"Just a moment Naruto." Said Sarutobi opening a drawer and pulling something out before tossing to Naruto

Catching it Naruto saw it was forehead protector, looking up Naruto gave the Hokage a confused look.

"Consider it a reward for protecting the Scroll of Seals from Mizuki, congratulations Naruto you're now a Genin." The Hokage said

Naruto stared at the forehead protector for a few silent moments before tying it around his head.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Said Naruto exiting the office

Hiruzen looked down sadly knowing his previous relationship with Naruto was now damaged beyond repair, and he could only blame himself.

*With Naruto*

Naruto entered his apartment closing and locking the door. Once he was inside he allowed the blank look to fall as a dark smirk overtook his features.

'To think people are even more gullible in this era.' Thought Naruto his eyes now glowing red

The fact that both the Hokage and Iruka believed he felt regret for actually killing that fool Mizuki, please the only thing he regretted was that he couldn't make his death even more painful.

Though Naruto quickly frowned looking down clenching and unclenching his hand as a black and red aura surrounded it before quickly vanishing causing him to scowl.

'This body, it's too weak. I will need to train from the ground up to return to my former power. Luckily those "Shadow Clones" I learned will assist in my training.' Thought Naruto remembering the scroll said that when Shadow Clones dispel they transfer everything they learned back to the original

Shaking those thoughts Naruto lied down in bed knowing he has a big day tomorrow.

*Next morning*

Naruto sat in his usual spot in the Academy classroom, no one having taken notice of him yet. He had forgone the orange jumpsuit he wore, deciding that it was time to stop playing the fool.

Naruto now wore, black shinobi sandals, black Anbu pants, a dark grayish-purple shirt, a black jacket with red lining, and his forehead protector tied around his head.

"What's with the new look dobe?" A voice asked, making Naruto turn his head slightly to see who it was

It was a girl his age, with long silky black hair with a blue tint, pale skin, onyx eyes, wearing blue kunoichi sandals, a white skirt with slits on the side stopping halfway down her thighs, black skintight shorts under the skirt, and a high-collared blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back.

This was Satsuki Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha, and the only person Naruto could consider a friend. They used to be friends when they were little, though that changed when her brother Itachi killed everyone in the Uchiha clan except her. After the traumatic event, she pushed away everyone including him, at first, he was hurt Naruto was anything if not persistent.

He stuck close to her side no matter what she said or did to make him leave her alone, even when she began hitting him he didn't leave. Naruto would also admit to himself that he had harbored feelings for her, but he had been too afraid of rejection now however…

'She'd make a wonderful Empress.' Thought Naruto

"I just thought it was time for a change." Naruto replied

Satsuki raised a brow at that, but shrugged since it's better than the orange eyesore he used to wear, before sitting next to him.

While Satsuki would never admit, she was thankful for Naruto's stubborn attitude when he refused to leave her side after the massacre, even when she gave him every reason to leave her, she shuddered to think of how she would've turned out without Naruto there for her.

"Hey what's that symbol?" Asked Satsuki noticing a symbol on the back of Naruto's jacket it looked like a three-toed claw

"That… is the symbol of the Foot Clan." Naruto replied after a moment

Satsuki narrowed her eyes in confusion having never heard of this "Foot Clan".

"Hey loser what're you doing here, you didn't graduate." Came the obnoxious voice of Kiba Inuzuka

Naruto opened one eye looking at the fool before closing it, angering Kiba at being ignored.

"Hey! I'm talking to yo-" Kiba was cut off when Naruto delivered a palm thrust at his throat

Kiba gripped his throat coughing and choking from the force of the blow, while the entirely class finally took notice of Naruto's presence and were shocked at the deadlast's sudden attack.

"Are you blind as well as stupid mutt, or can you not see the headband." Said Naruto

"How… the hell… did you… get… graduate?" Kiba demanded between raspy breaths

"That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. Now go bother someone else, your very presence sickens me." Said Naruto

Kiba was about retort, or start a fight, when his eyes glazed over before returning to normal and he walked away. No one noticing Naruto's eyes flashing red for a split second as he smirked.

While he may not be at full power, yet, he still had enough power to control weak-minded pawns. Before anything else could happen, the class all heard what sounded like a stampede coming down the hall, when it reached the classroom the door was thrown open showing two girls trying to force their way through.

When Satsuki saw them, she groaned in annoyance seeing Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, two sorry excuse for kunoichi who thought they were her friends.

'As if I'd ever willing associate with those disgraces.' Satsuki thought glaring at the girls

They were an insult to true kunoichi everywhere, preferring to focus on their looks rather than trying to better their skills, or lack thereof, along with caring more about find some Prince Charming to sweep them off their feet. Satsuki would sometimes come home hearing her mother rant and rave about the standards falling from when she was still on the active roster.

"Ha! I win forehead!" Said Ino smugly

"No way pig, my pinkie toe was through the doorway before!" Sakura shouted

Both girls shoved their way through the door looking around before seeing Naruto sitting next to Satsuki angering them, as they ran up to him.

"Naruto-baka get out my seat!" Demanded Sakura

Everyone watched the proceeding expecting Naruto to obey the girl he "loves", Satsuki scowled at the thought as it's another reason why she hates Sakura.

Naruto looked blankly at Sakura, as he mentally berated himself for "loving" her, it wasn't even really a matter of love but attention, given the entire village preferred to pretend he didn't exist he did anything to get attention whether it was positive or negative was inconsequential as long as his existence was acknowledged.

Now however, he wanted nothing more than to rip out her throat, but as that wouldn't do him any favors he settled on something more effective and satisfying.

Rearing his head back Naruto smashed his head against Sakura's sending her to the ground holding her head in pain, while Naruto didn't feel anything other than immense satisfaction.

"That… was therapeutic." Remarked Naruto sitting back down as the class stared at him stunned at what Naruto did to the girl they thought he had a crush on

Just then Iruka walked in, raising a brow at how quiet everyone was.

"All right everyone I'll now be calling out what teams you'll be on and who your Jonin sensei will be but first I'd just like to say proud I am…" Iruka began

Naruto blocked out Iruka's congratulation speech along with the other teams, only paying attention when he heard his name called.

"Team seven Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake..." Said Iruka

Naruto felt his eye twitch, Satsuki he could work with, but Sakura…

He might have to arrange an accident when they get a mission outside the village.

"…Team eight Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga, your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi…" Iruka continued

'Perhaps a stray weapon.' Thought Naruto

"…Team nine is still in rotation, Team ten Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. And that's all your sensei's will be here to get you soon." Said Iruka exiting the classroom

'Shadow clones transformed as bandits.' Naruto thought

As Naruto thought of ways to kill his unwanted teammate, he didn't notice the sensei's entering and taking their students.

"Where is he?!" Shouted Sakura, snapping Naruto from his murderous thoughts

Looking around Naruto finally noticed that everyone else, besides him and his teammates, was gone.

Getting up Naruto headed for the exit, but was stopped by Sakura's loud voice.

"Where do you think you're going Naruto-baka, we have to wait for our sensei!" Shouted Sakura

"You're more than welcome to sit around and wait, me I'm getting lunch. Satsuki your more than welcome to join me." Said Naruto looking at his other teammate

Satsuki thought the idea over, go with Naruto to get something to eat or stay here and likely be bothered by Sakura and wait for their tardy sensei.

'The choice wasn't hard.' Thought Satsuki getting out of her seat and following Naruto

"You're going to get us in trouble!" Sakura said but she was ignored

Naruto and Satsuki walked through the streets, the people glaring at Naruto as passed whispering how the Demon was corrupting the Last Uchiha. A week ago, Naruto would have been hurt and saddened at the glares, now though he could only shake his head at the simple-minded sheep.

They soon arrived at a dango restaurant, when the walked the waiter that greeted them smiled widely at seeing the Uchiha heiress but his mood soured when he saw Naruto.

"We'll have a booth." Said Satsuki

"I'm sorry Uchiha-sama, we're sadly boo-" The waiter said but was cut off when he saw Naruto's eyes glowed red

"You were saying." Said Naruto in a threatening tone, making the fool gulp

"R-right, th-this way." Stuttered the waiter leading them to a booth

They made their orders, the waitress throwing Naruto a dirty look, and they waited in silence until Satsuki broke it.

"So, how did you graduate?" Asked Satsuki, Naruto thought about wondering if he should tell her the truth or not before deciding on a half-truth

"I was tricked by Mizuki-sensei into stealing the Forbidden Scroll, I managed to learn a B-rank jutsu, Iruka-sensei found me then Mizuki showed up revealed he was a traitor, I beat the shit out of him and Iruka gave me his headband as a reward." Naruto answered leaving out the part where he purposely killed Mizuki, much to Satsuki's surprise

She wasn't surprised Mizuki a traitor, he always gave her the creeps, what surprised was that Naruto learned a B-rank jutsu in a single night and then took down a chunin, she wouldn't she felt a little jealous.

"Here are your orders please enjoy." The waitress said putting their plates down while smiling sweetly, instantly setting Naruto on edge

While Satsuki ate her spicy dango, she didn't like anything sweet, Naruto grabbed a stick of his spinning it around. He didn't _see_ anything wrong with it, lifting to his nose Naruto sniffed it growling.

'Bleach.' Naruto thought angrily at the attempt to poison him

Looking Naruto soon locked eyes with the waitress, drawing his thumb across his throat making the woman pale before rushing into the kitchen.

"Excuse me for a second Satsuki." Said Naruto getting up with his plate, much to Satsuki's confusion

Naruto walked over the kitchen entering stopping all conversations as everyone either glared at him or looked terrified, while Naruto smiled darkly as he locked the doors.

*Five Minutes Later*

Naruto exited the kitchen, humming a small tune, casually wiping the blood off his hands throwing the rag away when he got all. It was easy to force all the chefs and the waitress to eat the poisoned dango, it amused Naruto as he watched them try to throw it up but it already too late.

After they all died Naruto reduced all the bodies to ash which he swept into the trash. No one would know it was Naruto, as he exited through back door.

Walking around Naruto saw Satsuki waiting out front.

"What were you doing exactly?" Asked Satsuki seeing Naruto walking from the back

"Hm, oh nothing. Just taking care of some annoying bugs." Naruto replied

"Ah-hem." Said someone clearing their throat

Looking Naruto and Satsuki saw a silver haired man with most of his face covered wearing the standard Jonin uniform.

"I take it you're our Sensei." Said Satsuki

"Yes, might I ask why you two weren't in the classroom waiting?" Kakashi asked

"We did wait, you didn't show, so we left." Retorted Naruto

"Well let's go." Said Kakashi grabbing their shoulders and shunshining to the Academies roof

When they arrived the two Genin saw Sakura was already there.

"Okay so now that we're all here why don't we introduce ourselves." Said Kakashi leaning on the railing

"Um, how do we introduce ourselves Sensei?" Sakura asked, making her teammates look at her like she's stupid

'How does she not know how to introduce herself.' Naruto and Satsuki thought

"You know say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi said

"Why don't you go first Sensei." Said Sakura

"Alright my names Kakashi Hatake, I have likes and dislikes, dreams for the future hm, I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said, as the three sweatdropped

'All we learned was his name.' Thought the Genin

"Okay pinkie your next." Said Kakashi pointing at Sakura who gained a tick mark

"My names Sakura Haruno, my likes are buying new clothes, make up, and finding cute boys, I hate Naruto-baka and Ino-pig, my hobbies are studying, cooking, and taking care of my hair, my dream is to find my knight in shining armor." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes

Naruto's eye twitched dangerously, Satsuki groaned in annoyance, while Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Okay broody your next." Kakashi said looking at Satsuki, who glared at him

"My names Satsuki Uchiha, I don't like a lot of thing, I hate a lot of things, my hobbies are training, and I don't have a dream, I have an ambition to kill someone." Satsuki said darkly

"O… kay, sunshine you're up." Said Kakashi to Naruto

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, gardening, studying Fuinjutsu, and meditating, I despise traitors, tardiness, turtles, rats, liars, rapists, perverts, and annoying loudmouthed brats, my dream is well I'll just keep that one to myself." Naruto said inwardly chuckling maliciously

'Okay, so a fangirl, an avenger, and a wildcard, fan-frigging-tastic.' Thought Kakashi

"Okay, meet at training ground seven tomorrow at 5 A.M. for the real Genin Test and don't eat anything or else you'll throw up." Said Kakashi disappearing in a puff of smoke before they could say anything

"Wait did he see say real Genin Te-" Sakura stopped noticing Naruto was gone before shrugging it off before turning to her preferred teammate

"Satsuki do you wanna-" stopping Sakura saw the Uchiha girl was gone as well

'I guess I'll just… go home then.' Sakura thought

*Timeskip*

"Mission, Capture Tora is complete Hokage-sama." Kakashi said not looking up from his book

Naruto opened the cage forcefully grabbing the creature throwing it at its owner, if he had his way the damn cat would be dead and buried.

"Oh, Tora I'm so happy to have you back!" Madam Shijimi said in delight, while Tora wailed in anguish

'Yes, just a little harder, pop, pop like a damn balloon.' Thought Naruto sadistically, while Satsuki had similar thoughts

Three weeks have passes since Team seven formed, and they had been stuck doing nothing but D-rank missions and teamwork exercises. Several Jonin had been surprised that Kakashi had passed a team, some asking how they did in their test but Kakashi refused to talk about merely whimpering about a monster.

Fun fact: Kakashi now refuses to be within five miles of Naruto unless there were at least eight witnesses.

During team meetings Kakashi had tried to instill a sense of teamwork in his students, but he was beginning to think it was hopeless. Naruto and Satsuki were fine working together, but they refused to work with Sakura, in fact they disliked borderline hated the pink haired girl, not that Kakashi could blame them, Sakura made no effort to improve herself only talking about clothes, makeup, and boys with Satsuki who ignored everything she said.

Kakashi was running out of option and ideas of how to get them to act like a real team, but he refused to give up hope on them.

"Alright, we have babysitting, walking the Inuzuka dogs, and…" Sarutobi began, Naruto's eye twitching rapidly

"TORA COME BACK!"

"… Catching Tora again." Finished the Hokage

"Enough!" Shouted Naruto getting everyone's attention

"I am sick and tired of doing these… _chores_ because people are too lazy and pathetic to do it themselves! Now then either give us a real mission or I swear the next D-Rank I'm stuck doing someone will disappear!" Hissed Naruto

Though he really did any of the D-Ranks he sent a Shadow Clone in his place, as if he'd lower himself to doing chores he had literally a million better things to do like increasing his strength to its former glory, though whenever his Clone dispelled not only did it transfer its memories it also transferred its frustration and anger back to Naruto. So, while Naruto didn't do the missions himself it still angered him.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted prepared to reprimand him, before the Hokage put his hand up

"Kakashi do you believe your team is ready for a higher ranked mission?" Questioned Hiruzen, Kakashi thinking it over

'Hm, they could use more training, but then again maybe this'll help them work as a team. Yes, this will work, a mission outside the village they'll have to work together.' Thought Kakashi mentally patting himself on the back for his brilliant idea

"I believe they are ready Hokage-sama, maybe an easy C-Rank would do." Kakashi recommended

"Very well, bring in Tazuna!" Ordered Sarutobi

Turning to the door Team Seven saw an old man, obviously drunk, stumble into the room holding a bottle of Sake.

"This is my protection, I asked for Ninja not a group of brats, the blonde one looks like a breeze would blow him over." Tazuna slurred raising his bottle to take a drink…

… or he would if it suddenly didn't shatter. Looking they saw a kunai pinned to the wall while Naruto's arm was out stretched.

"You know it's very unwise to make fun of the people guarding you. You never know what kind of… accidents could happen while on the road, hmhmhmhmhmhm." Naruto chuckled darkly

"Ma, ma Naruto you can't injure the client. Don't worry Tazuna no harm will come to you with me around." Kakashi

"R-right." Tazuna stuttered not liking the look in Naruto's eyes, one that spoke of pain and death

"Alright team meet the gates in two hours with your supplies packed and ready to go." Ordered Kakashi as shunshined away

*Later*

Naruto stood at the gate waiting for his teammates, he got here early and sent some clones ahead to Wave Country to find out the situation, along with to enact to first step of his plan.

He found out that the country was subjugated by someone named Gato, a disgusting little pig of a man who hid behind an army of thugs, though Naruto knew Gato's thugs would prove useful especially with what he'd learned.

Gato had employed Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist, and his apprentice to kill Tazuna, an experience swordsman and Ninja, and his student will be of immense use for Naruto's plan.

Satsuki, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna soon arrived noticing Naruto didn't have his bag.

"Naruto-baka what're you doing Kakashi-sensei said to pack for the mission, or can you not even do that right!" Sakura taunted hoping to make Naruto look stupid

In response Naruto pulled out a storage scroll containing his supplies.

"It's called a storage scroll, you use it so you don't have to carry around heavy bags. I would've thought the "Smartest Genin" would know that." Mocked Naruto, making Sakura turn red in embarrassment and rage

"Okay team lets head out." Kakashi said before a fight could break out

As they stepped outside the Village gate's Naruto couldn't stop the evil grin from spreading across his face, this was the beginning of the end.

This was the beginning of the return of The One True Shredder.

 **So, what did you all think? Next chapter we'll be moving onto Wave Country, now allow me to put your worries at ease I will not be listing the entirety of the Wave Mission because honestly I'm sure we're all tired of reading the same mission with minor changes to it. So, review if you liked, go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! I have nothing to say other than hope you all enjoy it. Without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Haku watched her master, Zabuza Momochi, pace back and forth in their hideout in Wave Country. They had just returned from attempting to deal with Tazuna and the Ninja guarding, though halfway through the fight Zabuza had called a retreat, while the order confused Haku she none the less followed the order.

Though Haku couldn't shake the feeling she got when she looked at that blonde Genin, she felt something from him, something familiar.

'Could it be.' Thought Haku

Zabuza meanwhile was having his own thoughts, when he had first gotten the job to kill a bridgebuilder her thought it'd be simple and quick. That is until he saw the old man had the Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake and three brats guarding him. Rather than be fearful of facing such a powerful opponent Zabuza was excited at the prospect of such a challenge, especially of the thought of cashing in Kakashi's bounty.

The fight had been going well, he had managed to eventually trap Kakashi in a Water Prison and was about to take care of his students and his target, that is until he saw it.

'That kid.' Zabuza thought

Zabuza once heard the saying "The eyes are the window into the soul". Now Zabuza knew he was fearsome Ninja, living up to his moniker of "Demon of the Mist" fighting like a demon, along with having killed an entire Academy class by himself, but what he saw in that kid's eyes, it wasn't just dark, it was pure evil!

Zabuza didn't know what it was exactly that he saw in that kid's eyes, but whatever it was Zabuza knew one thing, he was not risking his neck against.

"Zabuza!" Shouted Gato, Zabuza's employer, barging into the room with his two guards

"I hired you to kill the bridge builder and what do I hear, you running away!" Gato continued, Zabuza clenching his fists

"I guess all the rumors I heard about you were wrong, your nothing more than a baby demon! Obviously, it was a mistake hiring you." Sneered Gato

Just before Zabuza could separate Gato's head from his shoulders, something surprising happened. A kunai shot out of the shadows imbedding itself in Gato's head between his eyes.

"Then it's a good thing you are no longer needed Gato." A male voice said from the shadows

Looking the four living occupants saw a man with slicked back shoulder length black hair, narrow brown eyes, wearing white robes stepping out of the shadows.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Said Zabuza looking at the man warily having not sensed him enter the room

"My name is unimportant, all you need to know is I am your new employer." The man said

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are coming in here thinking you can order us around after killing our boss!" Shouted one of Gato's guards grabbing his sword

Both men were instantly thrown and held against the wall by an unknown force.

"Someone far more dangerous than either of you two fools realize." Said the mysterious person turning to Zabuza and Haku with narrowed eyes

"Would either of you wish to try something foolish as well." He said, both shaking their heads

"Good. Now then I am cancelling the hit on the bridgebuilder Tazuna. Your orders now are to take these two fools…" Sneered the man motioning to the still restrained guards

"… and the rest of the deceased Gato's hired help and train them into a decent Ninja team." The man finished

"What?" Said Zabuza unsure he heard correctly him training a bunch of thugs to be ninja

"Did I stutter, I said you are to train them, specifically hiding in the shadows, weapons, and the Silent Killing Technique. I require the beginning of my Foot Clan by the time the Konoha Ninja in Wave depart. Is that understood." Ordered the man

Zabuza wanted to say no and simply leave, but then he looked into the man's eyes and saw the same thing he saw in that kid's eyes, and knew he didn't have a choice, he either did as this stranger said or he wouldn't live very long.

"Can I at least know something about my new employer?" Zabuza said, as the man turned to leave

"As I said my name is unimportant, so you shall address me as The Shredder." Said Shredder

Haku silently gasped at the name, her eyes widening, while Zabuza looked at Haku from the corner of his eyes.

"Also, you will be moving everything, supplies, money, trainees, everything here to the new base of operations in the ruins of Uzushiogakure." Shredder ordered

With his piece said Shredder vanished in the shadows, the force holding Gato's two guards disappearing letting them fall to the ground gasping for breath.

"Haku was that…" Zabuza trailed off having heard Haku mention someone called the Shredder during their years travelling

"I believe it was Zabuza-sama." Said Haku

'He has returned, The One True Shredder has returned.' Haku thought

*Timeskip*

Naruto looked around boredly at the workers on the bridge, turning his head seeing Satsuki sitting under a tree.

A day had passed since they arrived at Tazuna's house meeting his family, his daughter Tsunami and bratty grandson Inari. The morning after they arrived Kakashi took his students into the woods to teach them the Tree Climbing Exercise, though Naruto and Satsuki had already shown to know it, Satsuki having been taught it by her mother and Naruto learning it on his own, leaving Sakura to learn it while Naruto and Satsuki guarded Tazuna.

"Tazuna!" Someone shouted getting their attention

"What is it Giichi?" Questioned Tazuna in annoyance at his work being interrupted

"You have to come quickly to the center of town, you'll never believe what's going on!" Said Giichi in amazement as if he couldn't believe what he saw

"Well what is it?" Tazuna said

"You have to just see for yourself!" Giichi said running off back to town

Now curious of what had his old friend so excited Tazuna and his workers went to look, Naruto and Satsuki following.

When they reached the center of town they saw a crowd surrounding a stage, though they couldn't see what was on it.

"Tou-san!" Tsunami said seeing her father

"Tsunami, Inari what're you doing here?" Asked Tazuna surprised to see Inari out of the house as he hasn't left since Kaiza's death

"It's miracle Jiji, a miracle!" Inari said in happiness, further surprising Tazuna

Working their way through the crowd to the front, they soon saw what had everyone in high spirits. There on the stages was Gato's corpse tied to a post, with the mysterious stranger next to it flanked by two black garbed ninja.

"Citizens of the Land of Waves, behold your oppressor Gato is dead, never again shall he torment you, never again will you see loved ones killed at his order, never again will suppress you. Raise your heads high, for you are free!" Announced the man, as the people cheered for their savior and for Gato's death several people asking for the name of their savior

"I am Oroku Saki. I travelled a vast distance when I heard of your plight, I sought to bring an end to Gato's tyranny, and so I have. Now tonight celebrate your freedom, and tomorrow the bridge builder Tazuna and his workers shall continue building their bridge so that you may be truly free!" Said Oroku Saki, eliciting more cheers from the people

The only ones not cheering were Naruto and Satsuki. Satsuki looked at the strange man, Oroku Saki, along with his two guards noticing something familiar, they all had a red symbol decorating their attire, a three-toed claw.

'The same one Naruto has on his jacket.' Thought Satsuki looking at Naruto seeing him clapping politely along with having a smirk on his face.

This made Satsuki frown, just what was going on.

*Timeskip*

Team seven walked through the gates of Konoha, two members happy to be home, while the other two remained neutral.

After the announcement of Gato being dead, several Wave citizens volunteered to assist in building the bridge with the fear of Gato attacking them gone. They had stayed in Wave country overlooking the construction in case Zabuza decided to continue his mission of killing Tazuna, luckily, he apparently fled after Gato was killed.

With their mission complete Team seven left Wave Country after the bridge had been completed.

"Alright team head home for some rest, I'll report to the Hokage." Said Kakashi shunshining away

"Hey Satsuki, do want to-" Began Sakura

"No." Satsuki cut off walking away

Naruto had already began leaving when he felt Satsuki walk up next to him.

"So, are you going to tell me what that symbol means now? And why that man and those two guards of his were wearing it as well?" Asked Satsuki with narrowed eyes, while Naruto shrugged

"Who knows maybe it's a coincidence, maybe it's not, maybe I'm part of some secret organization, or in fact maybe it's a plot to take over the world." Naruto said with a smirk

"And you want to know the best part? You'll. Never. Know." Said Naruto whispering the last part in her ear, Satsuki turning a little red at the close contact

"Don't worry Satsuki-chan, maybe you'll know in the coming days. All I can say is, great things are coming, great things indeed." Naruto said

Satsuki looked at Naruto's retreating form in confusion, what was he talking about?

'Whatever it was, I intend to find out.' Thought Satsuki

*Timeskip*

Naruto stood in the center of training ground seven with his eyes closed and breathing deeply. Suddenly several human targets popped out from behind trees and from in bushes, jumping into the air Naruto flipped upside down flicking his wrists as eight kunai appeared between his fingers.

With expert precision Naruto threw seven kunai all of them impaled in vital spots, landing on the ground Naruto opened his eyes looking around with a frown.

'Tsk, still not good enough.' Naruto thought

Turning to leave the training ground Naruto instantly spun around throwing the last kunai, as the final target emerged while kunai buried itself in the head up to the hilt.

Exiting the training ground Naruto soon arrived back in the village, with people either glaring or looking fearful at him, making Naruto sneer on the inside.

'Fools, all of them. They believe I'm a demon, they don't know the meaning of the word, but they will.' Thought Naruto darkly

Just then Naruto scowled turning around he saw an obviously fake square rock following him with two eyeholes cut into it.

"What do you want boy." Demanded Naruto

Instantly the box exploded sending smoke everywhere.

"I think you used to much smoke Konohamaru." A girl asked

"Think your right Moegi." Said Konohamaru

When the smoke cleared it revealed three children, two boys and a girl, making Naruto scowl that there's three now. The three kids then noticed Naruto scowling at him before jumping and posing.

"I'm Moegi the cutest Kunoichi in pre-school!"

"I'm Udon I love math!"

"And I'm Konohamaru the future Hokage!"

"And together we are the Konohamaru Corps!" All three said posing

Naruto meanwhile had already walked away when they started posing. He'd already met Konohamaru, the Sandaime's grandson, when the boy "attempted" to assassinate the Hokage had he not tripped on his own scarf but blamed Naruto for it. Naruto didn't really care and simply left with the kid getting the idea that he was his "Boss" or something.

"Hey boss where're you going!?" Said Konohamaru as he and his friends ran to catch up

"Somewhere with less noise and stupidity." Naruto growled

"But what did you think of awesome disguise and entrance?" Konohamaru asked

"It was foolish and attention grabbing, if I was an enemy you three would be dead." Replied Naruto his irritation slowly growing

"Oh. Hey boss why don't we play ninja now, you did promise." Said Konohamaru, Naruto growling his eyes glowing red

Just as he was about to deny ever making such a promise, another annoying voice spoke.

"A ninja playing ninja, how stupid is that." Sakura said mocking

"I don't know you seem to be doing pretty well." Sneered Naruto, Sakura glaring at him

"Are you insulting me!" Screeched Sakura

"Very good your smart enough to recognize an insult." Naruto taunted

"Hey boss who's that… oh I get it! She's your girlfriend!" Said Konohamaru, Naruto not contemplating how hard it'd be to dispose of three tiny corpses

"As if I'd ever court a pathetic weakling like her." Dismissed Naruto

"Yeah your right I mean look at how big her forehead is." Konohamaru said

Sakura growled clenching her fists, which Konohamaru and his friends noticed as they took off running with Sakura following behind waving her fist.

'I wonder what the punishment is for attacking the Hokage's grandson is?' Naruto wondered mentally hoping it's death gives him an excuse to get rid of annoyance

That he needed one to begin with.

Just as Naruto was about to walk away he sensed something, someone, familiar. Searching for where the signature was he found it was in the same direction as the three brats ran to, but he decided that finding this person was more important.

Going Naruto soon heard voices speaking.

"Please let Konohamaru go, he didn't hurt anything." Sakura pleaded

"No way, I'm gonna teach this little punk a lesson." Said a male voice

Naruto rounded the corner in that moment seeing Sakura facing to Suna Ninja with one holding Konohamaru in the air by his scarf.

"Oh, another one what are you gonna try and save the kid to." Said the male Suna Ninja

"Kankuro let's just go before he shows up." The female said

"No, this won't take long anyway Temari." Said Kankuro rearing his fist back when suddenly

"Enough." A voice spoke making Kankuro and Temari pale while Kankuro dropped Konohamaru who instantly ran back to his friends

Everyone, minus Naruto already knowing the person was there, looked to where the voice came from seeing a redheaded boy standing upside down on a tree branch. The boy vanished in a swirl of sand and wind reappearing next to Kankuro and Temari.

"Kankuro you're a disgrace to our village." The boy said

"Ga-Gaara."

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Threatened Gaara before looking to Naruto bowing much to his sibling's shock

"I apologize for my brother." Gaara said his eyes briefly flashing red though only Naruto could see

"Make sure to keep your siblings in line." Said Naruto, Gaara nodding while Naruto turned to the tree again

"Satsuki are going to stay in that tree or come out." Naruto said, Sakura seeing a chance to mock him

"You baka, Satsuki isn't-" Sakura stopped when Satsuki jumped down from her perch next to Naruto

"You were saying." Said Satsuki to Sakura who turned red in embarrassment

"Gaara meet Satsuki Uchiha." Naruto said giving Gaara a look

"My lady." Said Gaara bowing once again shocking Temari and Kankuro at his behaviour

Satsuki raised a brow in surprise at that, narrowing her eyes.

"Temari, Kankuro let's go." Gaara ordered as he and his siblings walked away

Naruto smirked spinning on his heel and walking away, pleased at having found another Mystic.

*Timeskip-three days*

Naruto leaned against the wall waiting Satsuki and Sakura, after the encounter with the Suna Ninja, Kakashi had given them entry slips to enter the Chunin Exams. While Naruto personally didn't care about advancing in rank this could prove useful in testing himself against strong opponents, to see how far he's come to regaining his former power.

Hearing footsteps he saw Satsuki and Sakura approaching. Without saying anything all three entered the Academy ascending the stairs to the second floor.

When they arrived at the second floor they saw a group of genin standing outside a door, confusing Sakura since they were supposed to go to the third floor, while Naruto and Satsuki saw through the genjutsu.

Walking past the group they ascended to the third floor, when suddenly a voice called out.

"Hey you!"

Looking up Team seven saw a strange looking boy on the balcony. The boy had a bowl cut, round eyes, wearing green spandex's, orange leg warmers, and bandages wrapped around his forearms.

The boy jumped down from the balcony in front of the three.

"You are Satsuki Uchiha correct?" Asked the boy

'No, I'm just wearing the Uchiha Clan crest on my shirt for shits and giggles.' "Uh, yes." Satsuki said mentally before responding

The boy gave a thumbs up and a wide grin, his teeth somehow sparkling.

"I am the Hidden Leaf's Handsome Devil, Rock Lee! Would you please go out with me I would protect you with my life!" Lee said

Naruto's head instantly snapped towards Lee, his eyes being encompassed by a blood red glow, already deciding he will kill this boy with his bare hands.

"No way!" Satsuki vehemently denied

"Why?" Asked Lee

"You're just… no!" Rejected Satsuki

She'd rather have Itachi finish what he started than date this freak!

"Huh, very well. Then I challenge you here and now." Lee said getting into a stance

Smirking at that Satsuki prepared to accept when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking she saw Naruto shaking his head.

"We don't have time for this, the Exams will start soon." Said Naruto really he just wanted to get Satsuki as far away from Lee as possible

Satsuki grudgingly nodded as they continued onto the Exam room. When they arrived, they saw dozens of Genin all of them glaring and releasing their Killing Intent. While Sakura under the glares, Satsuki brushed them off, while Naruto grinned savagely.

"Oh, so we're playing this game then. Alright my turn." Said Naruto unleashing his KI

The affects were instant nearly all the Genin were brought to their knees, with most fainting after seeing visions of their own deaths. Naruto sneered reigning in his KI, while Chunin took out the unconscious Genin.

'Pathetic.' Thought Naruto if they couldn't handle that small amount of KI they were unfit to be considered ninja

"Yahoo! Looks like the whole gangs here!" Said Kiba Inuzuka as he and his teammates approached followed by Team ten

Not wanting to deal with the weaklings Naruto walked away leaning against the wall, Satsuki following wanting to ask the strange blonde some questions.

"Hey Naruto." Satsuki said, Naruto tilted his head showing he's listening

"Earlier with those Suna Genin, you acted as if you knew that Gaara person, in fact you acted as if he was your…" Satsuki trailed off trying to think of the right word

"Servant." Offered Naruto

"Yeah, like he was your servant." Said Satsuki, Naruto merely smirked

"Tell me Satsuki have you ever heard of, the Shredder?" Naruto questioned

Before Naruto could say anything else a cloud of smoke appeared in the front of the room, when the smoke cleared it revealed a group of Chunin and a man dressed in all black.

"Alright maggots listen up I'm Ibiki Morino, I'm the proctor for the first exam! Now sit your asses down and shut up!" Ibiki shouted, as everyone found their seats

"Now then your task is answer the test questions in front of you, you all have an hour, at the end of the our I will give you the tenth questions, am I clear, good! Now any questions?" Said Ibiki

"Um, sir…" A random genin said raising their hand

"No questions good! Begin now!" Ibiki interrupted

Naruto looked at the questions with a frown, no normal Genin could answer these.

'Unless the purpose isn't to answer them.' Thought Naruto subtly looking around the room seeing several Genin were cheating

Satsuki using her Sharingan, the two Hyuga using their Byakugan, Shino and Kiba using their animal partners, Sakura already knew the answers, Ino using her family jutsu on Sakura, another girl was using mirrors attached to the ceiling, and Gaara was using his sand to create a third eye.

'So, we're supposed to cheat. Interesting.' Naruto thought with a smirk still looking around

If the goal was to cheat without getting caught, then there should be people to cheat off of. He just has to find someone who has already written down their answers.

'There.' Naruto thought finding someone who had already answered the questions

Pulling out some smoke bombs threw them down under the desk covering the entire room in smoke. Ignoring the shouts of surprise Naruto got up going over the disguised Chunin and switching their papers.

By the time the smoke cleared Naruto had already returned to his desk and put his name at the top of the test, with a satisfied smirk.

'Clever brat.' Thought Ibiki smirking having seen Naruto switch his paper with the disguised Chunins

Though he wasn't going to call the brat out on it, if no one else noticed he wasn't going to say anything.

Soon the hour ended with Ibiki stopping everyone.

"Alright maggots time for the tenth question. Though I will be adding another rule, you can choose whether to take the question, but if you don't you'll fail the test." Ibiki said

"Of course, we're going to take it!" Interrupted Kiba

"I didn't finish, if you do take the question and fail… you will be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams again!" Shouted Ibiki, as everyone began shouting protests

"Shut it brats! Those are the rules! If you don't like it you can quit now failing yourself and your teams but have another chance or you can risk it." Said Ibiki

After that several teams raised their hands quitting, it made Naruto scoff, if they were afraid of a little risk they weren't worthy of the title of Ninja.

'If they were my subordinates I'd have them executed for cowardliness.' Naruto thought before seeing something out of the corner of his eye

Sakura began raising her hand, angering Naruto that she'd dare to surrender, while he personally didn't care for the weakling for the moment they were still teammates and her actions reflected badly on him and Satsuki!

Waving his hand Naruto smirked when her eyes grew dull and she lowered her hand.

'I will not have my plans ruined.' Thought Naruto

*Later*

Naruto and his team stood outside Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. Naruto had known where it was he had been here before, while his team did D-rank missions with a clone of him he went here to train, the creatures in the forest offered him a challenge. The only problem was annoying snake woman that seemingly lived in the forest interrupting his training and forcing him to hide, to prevent anyone from finding out.

He had briefly considered killing her and making it look like the creatures got her, but then the Hokage was likely to put guards around the forest. Though he had learned the deeper he went in the forest the more dangerous creatures there were, and the woman didn't follow him allowing him to train uninterrupted.

While Naruto was lost in thought ignoring the explanation which the second proctor, Anko Mitarashi, noticed and threw a kunai at him intending to cut his cheek.

What she didn't expect was for him to catch the kunai between his fingers spin around slashing at where her throat would've been had she not quickly substituted with a log, though he still left a deep gash.

'Kami, I was only gonna tease him a little.' Thought Anko before feeling something yet on her cheek

Reaching up she was surprised when she found a cut, looking she saw Naruto had thrown the kunai.

"Shouldn't play with knives, you could really hurt yourself." Naruto said smiling darkly in a dangerous undertone

"Right, as I was saying your objective is to get both a Heaven Scroll and an Earth Scroll, then get to the Tower in the forest. You have five days to complete the task, also you have to sign these wavers to ensure I'm not blamed for any of your deaths!" Said Anko

After signing the waver's, they received a Heaven Scroll and went to their gate.

"Alright brats the second exam starts now! Also, some advice, don't die!" Said Anko over the speakers

The gates opened and all the teams rushed inside, with Naruto sensing a team was following them, along a much larger and darker signature staying farther away.

After while Naruto motioned for them to stop.

"What is it now Naruto-baka." Demanded Sakura, Naruto taking a deep breath resisting the urge to kill the annoyance right now while Satsuki's eye twitched

"Gee I wonder were in a forest, with enemies at all sides, and having to complete a task in five days… I guess I wanted to stop by the hair salon." Naruto said sarcastically which Sakura didn't pick up

"Naruto-baka don't be ridiculous there's no salon in a forest!" Sakura screeched, making Satsuki face palm at the girl's stupidity

'It'd be so easy, wrap my hands around her throat and dispose of the body, I could even have a shadow clone transform into her so we could continue the exams.' Naruto thought

"Thank you, Sakura, for your brilliant insight." Said Naruto sarcastically walking away

"Where are you going?" Satsuki asked

"To take a piss what else." Naruto said, Sakura turning red in embarrassment and anger

"Idiot don't say something like that in front of a lady!" Shouted Sakura, Naruto clenching his fists before turning with a fake smile plastered on his face

"Your right apologies Satsuki." Naruto said, Satsuki waving it off not really caring

"What about me?!" Demanded Sakura, Naruto silencing her with a glare

"What about you." Naruto sneered walking away

Once he was a fare distance away Naruto turned towards a tree, when suddenly an Ame genin jumped down knocking Naruto out. The genin began searching Naruto for his scroll, when two hands wrapped around his head and twisted it with a snap.

"First rule of ninjutsu always be aware of your surroundings." Naruto said to the corpse while his clone dispelled itself

Forming three more clones Naruto turned to them.

"You two find the other two and dispose of them. And you, you know what to do." Ordered Naruto, as two clones jumped away while the third vanished in the shadows

After getting back to his team they continued towards the tower.

The large signature Naruto had sensed was now closing in on them, before Naruto felt a strong gust of wind. Now while Naruto could have protected himself from it he was interested in seeing who this person.

Which is why Naruto allowed himself to be blown away by the strong gust of wind.

Flying past the trees Naruto soon right himself landing on the ground. Once he landed a large snake appeared along with three ninjas with music notes on their headbands. One of them scoffed at Naruto.

"This is the boy Orochimaru-sama wanted us to deal with he doesn't look so tough." The Oto-nin sneered, while Naruto frowned

"Orochimaru of the Sannin, why would he be here. I know he can't be after me otherwise he'd be here instead of sending these dead men, I know I've covered my tracks well enough. Haruno's useless so he's obviously not after her. That only leaves… Satsuki!' Thought Naruto in realization

Though with that realization came a burning anger, without even thinking Naruto rushed one of the ninja shoving his now clawed hand through his chest tearing his heart out. Before the other two could process their comrades death Naruto was upon them grabbing one by the throat and crushing before throwing the third into a tree with enough force to snap his neck.

Turning to the snake with a red eyed glare Naruto aimed his hand sending a dark energy beam straight through the snake's skull killing it.

With the annoyances taken care of Naruto rushed back to where Satsuki was. When he arrived Naruto's anger increased when he saw Orochimaru with an elongated neck biting Satsuki's neck.

When Orochimaru he was not expecting to suddenly be tackled to the ground by an enraged Naruto.

Naruto instantly began slamming his fist down on Orochimaru's head, all reason and logic leaving him after seeing this insect dare touched what belonged to the Shredder!

He was so consumed in his rage Naruto didn't even notice the snake behind him until it shot out coiling around him pulling him off Orochimaru.

Orochimaru got off the ground glaring darkly at Naruto, while clutching his broken nose. Naruto glared right back, and Orochimaru would deny that he felt a sliver of fear as he gazed into those solid red eyes, eyes that promised nothing but complete annihilation.

"The Kyuubi brat, your proving to be a bigger thorn than I first thought." Orochimaru said having thought the boy would be dealt with by his snake and minions

"Just wait until I get my hands on you, I'll make you wish you never existed." Hissed Naruto, Orochimaru scoffing

The boy might have been lucky enough catch him off guard but it won't happen again.

"Say what you will boy, I've already marked dear Satsuki-chan and soon she will come to me for power. But until then I have to keep you out of the way. Five Pronged Seal!" Orochimaru said slamming his hand into Naruto's abdomen where his seal was before tossing him aside

With his business concluded Orochimaru sank into the tree vanishing from sight.

Naruto got up leaning against a tree for support glaring at where Orochimaru had once been. Releasing a pulse of his power he shattered the Five Pronged Seal returning his strength.

'You may have escaped now snake, but just wait I will find you one day and I will break you.' Naruto mentally swore

No one crossed the Shredder and lived, no one.

 **So, what did you all think, lots of stuff happened in this chapter, I shortened the Wave Mission, Haku knows about the Shredder, Naruto starts to bring Satsuki into the fold, and Orochimaru's now on borrowed time. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with new chapter! Been a while since I've updated this, but I had lots of other stories to write and ideas to put down, but I'm finally getting around to updating some stories. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

In a secret underground bunker, a meeting was taking place. The meeting itself involved the thought disbanded Root Anbu and their leader Danzo Shimura. Danzo looked among his Root agents, the numbers being the hundreds, before slamming his cane on the ground.

"Root, for years you have served me loyally to defend the great tree of Konoha, destroying its enemies. But I have received grave news from my personal doctor, I have contracted a terminal decease with no cure, but I refuse to go down without selecting a successor to carry on my legacy. And I have found the right person, may I present your new leader, Oroku Saki." Said Danzo stepping aside, as Oroku Saki stepped out of the shadows

"Thank you Danzo, I am honored to take the reign's so to speak of Root. And I shall lead them to a grand future." Said Oroku

"From this moment on you shall follow Oroku Saki's every command no matter what it may be. This is my final order to all, understood." Danzo commanded

"Hai!"

Nodding Danzo stepped off stage returning to his office, while Oroku addressed his new subordinates.

"As my first order as leader of Root, is to disband Root. From this moment on you are now members of the Foot Clan. And you shall address me as Master Shredder, understood." Said Oroku as Foot Clan banners

"Hai, Master Shredder!"

"Excellent. Now all of you shall travel to the ruins of Uzushiogakure, there you will meet Zabuza Momochi, you shall follow his commands and that of his apprentice Haku Yuki as if they were my own, but remember my word is law if any of you disobey me your lives are forfeit." Threaten Oroku releasing a small amount of killing intent

"Now then move out!" Oroku ordered, as all the now Foot Ninja jumped away

Meanwhile back in Danzo's office, Danzo pulled out a kunai and slit his own throat, having fulfilled his master's orders. Oroku smirked before being enveloped in smoke revealing him to be Naruto's clone, having completed its objective of increasing the Foot Clans numbers and dealing with a potential threat.

'Soon all will fear… and rejoice, for the Shredder shall return.' Thought the clone before dispersing

*Forest of Death*

Naruto closed his eyes feeling his clone's memories come rushing back, as he allowed himself a small smirk. Before it was replaced by a frown looking at the unconscious Satsuki in his arms.

"We'll rest here for the night." Said Naruto stopping a small hidden cave

Sakura instantly fell to her knees in exhaustion, making Naruto sneer in disgust.

'Chikara would be disgusted at how pathetic these females are, and ashamed that they shared a gender.' Naruto thought remembering his fellow dragon and ex-teammate

Setting Satsuki down Naruto tilted her head to get a better look at the mark on her neck. It was three tomoes in a circular pattern, it always the same sickening feeling as Orochimaru.

'I can see a compulsion seal that will slowly but surely convince the person to go to Orochimaru, another that makes the bearer become addicted to the power the seal offers, and something else.' Naruto thought looking closer before his eyes narrowed in anger

The snake also put a piece of himself in the mark, ensuring that if he ever was killed that he'd have a way to come back.

'Not if I have anything to say about it.' Naruto thought

Placing a hand on Satsuki's head Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated.

*Satsuki's mindscape*

Opening his eyes found himself in a desolate clan compound. Walking around Naruto soon arrived at the main street where he saw a child version of Satsuki curled into a ball with two people standing over her.

The first was Orochimaru and the second person was someone Naruto recognized from the Bingo Book, Itachi Uchiha, Satsuki's brother and Killer of the Uchiha.

"You're not worth killing."

"I can give you power."

"Foolish little sister."

"You will be strong."

"Stop, please stop." Satsuki pleaded covering her ears to block out the voices, but they still persisted

"You are nothing."

"Accept my power."

"Enough." A voice cut through both apparitions

Black chains shot out of the ground wrapping around both apparitions silencing them.

Looking up Satsuki saw Naruto looking down at her offering her a hand.

"Do not listen to them, you are stronger than you know, and you do not need that snakes power." Said Naruto, Satsuki looked at the offered hand hesitating before taking it

Naruto glared at Orochimaru's soul fragment, though smirked getting an idea the snake could be useful.

"You should be proud Orochimaru, you just became useful to me." Said Naruto before a black chain with a red aura pierced Orochimaru's head as Naruto began draining every piece of information in the fragment

Every Jutsu, experiment, plan, everything Orochimaru knew was now Naruto's.

'So, the snakes planning an invasion is he. Perfect.' Naruto thought draining the last piece of knowledge

"Now begone!" Naruto said as more chains shredded Orochimaru's fragment dispersing

"And you." Began Naruto turning to Itachi

"It doesn't matter what you do to me, she will never be rid of me." Itachi said in monotone, while child Satsuki looked down

"That's where your wrong, Satsuki's stronger than you can ever imagine, and one day she will kill you, and on that day, you will be nothing but a memory." Naruto said, Satsuki looking up at him in surprise

Looking at Satsuki, Naruto offered a small smile nodding. Satsuki then looked back to Itachi as she grew to her normal age.

"Get out." Satsuki commanded

An astral demonic black dragon appeared roaring at Itachi who's image shattered like glass. Naruto smirked before fading from Satsuki's mindscape.

*Real World*

Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see the Curse Seal change shape now looking the symbol for the Foot Clan.

Breathing a little heavily, that having took more out of him than he realized, combined with having to break the Five Pronged Seal earlier. While he's strong, he's still a long way from regaining his full power, for now he needs to rest. Laying down Naruto closed his eyes to regain his strength.

*Mindscape*

Opening his eyes Naruto appeared in his own mindscape, which was a sewer. He appeared in front of a massive cage from which two blood red eyes stared down at him.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

 **"So, my host finally graces me with his presence, how wonderful."** Kyuubi said sarcastically

"Kyuubi, so this is the seal, how quaint." Said Naruto not showing any fear

While the Kyuubi was powerful, once Naruto achieves his full power he'll be a walking cataclysm.

 **"So, tell me why are you here Shredder?"** Said Kyuubi

"Well it wasn't my intention to come here, though I intended to eventually come speak with you, to discuss an alliance." Said Naruto

 **"And pray tell why would enter an alliance with a human, one keeping me imprisoned no less."** Kyuubi retorted

"Well for starters, I would give you your freedom, given that you don't try and kill me once you have it or those I call allies." Said Naruto

Kyuubi stared at him for a moment, before it began shrinking down. When the Kyuubi finished shrinking it revealed a very attractive redhead. The girl had long crimson red hair that went to her hips, matching red eyes, a curvaceous figure that was enhanced by the tight fitting black robes with a cape that extends to the floor she was wearing, matching thigh high length boots, and fingerless black gloves that extend to just below her elbows.

Naruto merely raised a brow in amusement, looking Kyuubi up and down liking what he saw.

"And what exactly would you get from this alliance?" Questioned Kyuubi crossing her arms under her large bust making it look bigger

"Not much just that you'd work with me and help crush my enemies." Naruto said, Kyuubi smirking

"Oh really, there's nothing else you want Na-Ru-Tu-Kun~" Said Kyuubi in a seductive tone

Naruto's smirk only widened as he stepped through the bars of cage, surprising Kyuubi a little.

"Not at the moment, but I'm sure I can think of something. So, tell me do we have an accord." Naruto said

In response Kyuubi grabbed his collar pulling him into a steamy kiss, which he quickly returned.

"You get me out of this cage and I'll show you just how _grateful_ I am Shredder. And the names Katsumi." Said Katsumi

"Wonderful now for the seal." Naruto said exiting the cage

Water swirled around Naruto lifting him up to the seal tag on the cage doors. Once he was high enough Naruto reached for the seal tag and grabbed it, but before he could tear it off a hand stopped him and Naruto felt himself being pulled back.

Looking Naruto was surprised to see the same man who sealed Katsumi inside him, the Yondaime Hokage. The same man who damned him to a living hell!

 **"Namikaze!"** Growled Katsumi transforming back into her kitsune form wishing she could tear the man apart

Minato ignored Katsumi in favor of looking at his son, happy at finally getting to see him again, though a little confused as to why he was trying to release the Kyuubi.

He could only think the fox was manipulating Naruto into freeing it.

"Na-" Minato began though before he could continue Naruto had buried his fist in Minato's stomach

When Minato hunched over Naruto brought his knee up into his face sending the Yondaime flying back.

"Fourteen years, I've suffered for fourteen damn years because of you!" Said Naruto his eyes becoming solid red as he stalked towards Minato intent on inflicting as much pain as he could

"Naruto wait please, let me expl-" Minato began, before Naruto stomped on his face silencing him

"I don't want to hear your excuses…" Naruto began grabbing Minato by his throat lifting him in the air

"… I want to see you die." Hissed Naruto throwing Minato aside

"But first, I believe someone else has a bone to pick with you." Naruto said going back over to the cage

Floating up again Naruto didn't hesitate to rip the sealing tag off.

"NO!" Shouted Minato in vain, before the gates were smashed open by Katsumi's hand

 **"Ah, freedom it's been so long I** had nearly forgotten what it felt like." Katsumi said as she shrunk down to her human form again, much to Minato's shock

"So, Minato Namikaze are you ready to die again." Said Naruto as he and Katsumi approached him

Though they didn't get far when gold chains shot out of the wall wrapping around both of them.

"Stay the hell away from my husband 'ttebane!" A female voice said loudly, one that made Katsumi growl in anger

"Kushina!" Katsumi roared, while Naruto looked for the source of the voice

He soon found it when he saw a redheaded woman appear next to Minato.

"Who the fuck are you?" Demanded Naruto scowling not pleased someone was stopping him from getting his revenge on one of the people responsible for ruining his life

"Watch your mouth young man!" The woman said in a scolding tone, Naruto raising a brow in amusement and annoyance as his eyes faded back to blue

"Katsumi explain." Naruto ordered

"That's my former host Kushina Uzumaki, Namikaze's wife." Said Katsumi

"You mean those two are my…" began Naruto

"Yes, those are your parents." Katsumi finished

Naruto looked at Minato and Kushina, who both had hopeful looks on their faces, hopeful at breaking whatever control they believed the Kyuubi on their son.

Instead Naruto developed a sadistic grin as he began slowly walking forward despite the chains restraining him.

"Then that'll just make it all the enjoyable when I rip them apart." Said Naruto, Katsumi matching Naruto's grin

If she had any doubts about joining him they were quickly destroyed with that statement.

Minato and Kushina couldn't believe what their son just said, even after learning they were his parents he's still trying to kill them. They turned and glared at Katsumi.

"What did you do to my son fox?!" Demanded Kushina tightening the chains around Katsumi making her wince a little but she maintained her smirk

"I didn't do anything, maybe he just doesn't appreciate knowing his parents chose a village over their own child." Katsumi taunted suppressing a grunt of pain when Kushina tightened the chains further

"Liar! You're just manipulating him!" Said Kushina

"Yeah, no, she's right and now I'm going to take a perverse amount of pleasure as I slowly kill both of you." Said Naruto his eyes returning to solid red

Kushina shot more chains at Naruto to restrain him, while she didn't like it, it was necessary until she and Minato could break whatever hold the Kyuubi had him.

"Naruto if you can hear us in there, please understand this is for your own good." Minato said as they walked towards Naruto

Naruto looked at the chains growing tired of them, while seeing his parents approaching him he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Alright this has gone on long enough." Said Naruto in low tone

Suddenly Minato and Kushina found themselves frozen in place, while the chains restraining Naruto and Katsumi dissolved.

"Wh-what?" Said Minato confused of what just happened

"Have you fools forgotten where we are?" Naruto stated as the sewer began crumbling away changing into something else

"This is my mind, and here I make the rules, here you have now power, here…" Said Naruto as armor began covering his body while the mindscape transformed into a throne room

 **"…I REIGN SUPREME!"** Naruto roared in a demonic tone as he was now garbed in the black, red, and purple armor Oroku Saki wore when he faced the original Tengu Shredder with the addition of the clawed gauntlet on his left hand

Naruto sat down in the throne while Katsumi leaned against it her smirk widening at the shocked expressions on Kushina and Minato's faces.

"Naruto, what have you become?" Said Minato in horror

"I have become the One True Shredder!" Naruto said holding his hand as two chains show out impaling both Minato and Kushina

Naruto began siphoning off all their knowledge as he had done to Orochimaru, once he was done more chains emerged and ripped the chakra imprints apart.

"Well that was something. What're you going to do now?" Asked Katsumi

"I will return to the outside world, I sense Satsuki has awakened and engaged another team. I wish to see how she uses my gift." Said Naruto as he exited his mindscape

*Real World*

Opening his eyes Naruto sat up rolling his neck and shoulders before standing and exiting the little hovel he had been lying in. The sight he saw pleased him greatly, seeing Satsuki with back flame like markings covering the left half of her body and surrounded by dark magic, holding one of the Oto Genin's arms behind his back preparing to rip them out of their sockets, all while ignoring his pleadings.

Though Naruto was annoyed when he saw Sakura about to run towards Satsuki to stop her, but he stopped her with a swift chop to the neck. Just in time as Satsuki gave a final pull and the Genin's arms gave a satisfying pop. The Genin howled in pain as his arms dangled uselessly at his side, while Naruto clapped slowly causing all those present, Team Ten and the hidden Tenten and Neji, to turn to him.

"Well done Satsuki, now kill him." Said Naruto though it came out as a command

"With pleasure." Satsuki said with a dark smile as she approached the downed Genin

"Wa-wait, if you let us go we'll give our scroll!" Said Dosu pulling out their Earth Scroll

In response Naruto summoned the scroll to his hand and impaled Dosu through the back with a Chakra Chain.

"I don't negotiate with enemies." Naruto said, while Satsuki grabbed Zaku in a headlock much to the boy's fear

"No, no, no, wait-"

*SNAP*

Zaku's pleas were cut short when Satsuki viciously twisted his head much to Team Tens shock.

"You girl." Said Naruto turning to the frozen Kin, Ino having released her Shintenshin Jutsu when Naruto set his sights on Kin

"You have two choices, die like your teammates or surrender to me." Naruto said, Kin nodding rapidly

"Yeah, yeah, sure no problem!" Said Kin quickly, Naruto nodding before turning to Satsuki

"Tell me Satsuki, how do you like the new power?" Naruto questioned, Satsuki closing her eyes as she enjoyed the power rushing through her veins

"Very much." Said Satsuki

"Good." Replied Naruto before poking her neck and she slumped unconscious into his arms

While she managed to survive the dark magic, extended exposure to it would be lethal to those not trained in it, or those who are given it by a Tengu. While she'll be able to use it in small bursts, she won't harness the full power until she's trained in using it.

"You girl, grab the dead weight and keep up. I won't slow down if you can't." Naruto said jumping away with Satsuki secured in his arms

Kin gulped before grabbing Sakura under her arm and quickly jumped after her apparently new master.

*Timeskip*

Hiruzen looked over the gathered teams, proud that five of the teams to make it through the Forest of Death were from Konoha, while the sixth was from Suna. Though he focused on a particular team, specifically Team Seven.

It worried the Hokage when they arrived with an addition, the Oto Kunoichi, while Satsuki and Sakura were unconscious. His worry only increased when the Oto kunoichi came to him asking to defect to Konoha in exchange for information about his former student, Orochimaru. He wasn't really surprised to learn Orochimaru was planning an invasion but was surprised to learn Suna was assisting him.

His worry only increased when he was informed both Naruto and Satsuki killed the other two Oto Genin, with Naruto then proceeding to kill an Ame Team that tried ambushing them, before arriving at the tower. Along with the fact Satsuki had been branded with one of Orochimaru's Curse Seals, though Sarutobi was confused when on observing the girl she didn't seem in pain from the mark, much like Anko was whenever Orochimaru was close, instead she acted relatively the same.

Sarutobi was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Hayate began speaking.

"Due to the uneven numbers one combatant will have to fight twice, are there any volunteers?" Said Hayate

"I volunteer." Naruto said raising his hand

"Very well Naruto Uzumaki shall fight two rounds. Now then if you'd all turn your attention to the monitor shall decide who you will be facing." Said Hayate, as the screen shuffled through names before settling on two

Satsuki Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado

Everyone moved up to the raised platforms while Satsuki and Yoroi stayed in th arena.

"If both combatants are ready, Hajime!" Said Hayate

The match was quick and brutal, Satsuki launching a Grand Fireball at her opponent, who quickly dodge only to be met with a pair of Sharingan before all he knew was pain and then darkness.

"Winner by knockout Satsuki Uchiha." Said Hayate a little disturbed

After trapping Yoroi in a Genjutsu Satsuki used her newly created Lion's Barrage, along with a small amount of her new power to increase the force behind her kicks, breaking more than a few of Yoroi's bones.

"Alright Satsuki let's go get that mark taken care of." Said Kakashi shunshining next to Satsuki to get her Curse Seal sealed off

Growling Satsuki grabbed Kakashi's wrist on her shoulder before to shock of all the higher ups flipped him over and stepped on his throat.

"Touch me again and I'll snap your arms." Satsuki said applying more pressure to his neck making Kakashi choke a little

With that finished Satsuki let Kakashi go and went up to the platform standing next to Naruto.

"N-now the next match will begin." Said Hayate after snapping out of his shock as the names were shuffled again

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kankuro

Kankuro smirked seeing he got an easy match, though before could go down to the arena a hand stopped him. Looking Kankuro gulped when he saw it was Gaara that stopped him, Gaara shook his head at Kankuro. He would have protested had it not been for the murderous gleam in his little brother's eyes.

"I forfeit." Said Kankuro in resignation

"Very well Naruto Uzumaki wins by forfeit. We'll now decide his second opponent." Said Hayate as the second names shuffled finally landing on Kiba's name

"Yes! An easy match! Stay here Akamaru this won't take long." Kiba said jumping down to the arena

'Yes, this won't take long indeed.' Thought Naruto

"Alright if both challengers are ready, Hajime!" Hayate said

Pulling out four kunai Naruto threw them at Kiba's feet missing entirely.

"Ha, you might wanna work on your aim dobe!" Kiba mocked, though Naruto smirked evilly

"Boom." Said Naruto

Kiba's eyes widened and looked at the kunai seeing explosive tags attached to them, before he could jump away the tags detonated sending him flying into the wall. When the smoke cleared Kiba was on the ground unconscious his clothes in ruin and covered in burns.

"Kiba!" Kurenai shouted in worry and fear

"Winne by knock out, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Hayate

"Weakling should have known not to fight a superior opponent." Taunted Naruto before heading to the exit Satsuki jumping next to him

"Naruto, Satsuki the preliminaries are not over." Kakashi said

"I have no desire to see more weaklings fight each other and neither does Satsuki. We've already won our matches so there's no reason to stay." Said Naruto as he and Satsuki left the room

 **So, what did you think, good. Yeah it's not as long as my usual chapters, the reason being I've just gotten tired of writing out the Chunin Exams arc, it's all so repetitive,so yeah be prepared for me to just rush through it while still trying to make the chapters long and detailed. So, review if you liked, go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
